


A flash of light

by lunarlilliescharting



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth dies, F/M, I'm really sorry, Percy Dies, Percy died, annabeth chase death, annabeths pov, death of annabeth chase, death of percy jackson, percy death, percy jackson death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlilliescharting/pseuds/lunarlilliescharting
Summary: Everything good must come to an end.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 42





	A flash of light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon that i've been thinking about writing for a while and then whilst trying to put off uni packing i decided to do it!

It was just them, and there was no other way they would have wanted it to be. 

It was so quick for Percy, so instant, he had been surrounded and already taken 3 down, but he was outnumbered. He didn't have the same fight in him that he used to, he'd been trying for so long just to stay afloat. Annabeth caught a glimpse of more arriving, but by the time she had managed to battle her way over it was too late.

In her own selfish way, Annabeth was glad the last thing Percy ever saw was her, not a monster, not the building or the roads just outside, it was her, her face. She watched him go down, but it wasn't like in the movies, where they fall in slow motion and she runs over to help him, he crumpled to the floor, and immediately everyone was on her. If she made it out of here alive, she knew it was the type of memory that'd stick with her forever. 

She did want to make it out of there. She wanted to take Percys body back to Sally, back to his baby sister. She wanted to live on and let his legacy stay with the new campers, the great son of poseidon, the most powerful demigod of his generation.

But she couldn't, no matter how hard she fought she was continuously outnumbered, there was growing slashes on her back, her arms, she could feel blood rolling down her cheek. Freshly scarred skin was being recut open, and she didn't have the time to do anything. 

The last thoughts were just of trying to get back to Percy, a final resting place together, for when she did fall. Not all battles are won, and with a perfectly placed hit to her side, her vision blurred. 

Their last moments weren't lying in a hospital bed, or passing peacefully in the night in a house together after a happy life like she'd hoped, it was the sounds of weapons falling to the floor, a clatter so distant behind the ringing in her ears. It was the hissing of the monsters fleeing the alley, it was a shaking hand reaching out to Percy's face, a final touch. He looked more at peace in this state, he looked his young age, there was no war behind his eyes, no stress, no constant fear. It was a different life. 

She took in everything, for whatever was to happen in the underworld, if this was to be the last time she ever saw him, she wanted to remember it all clear as day. She looked at the freckles on his nose, barely visible against the tans of his skin, the scar on his chin, the grey streak in his hair, perfectly matching hers. There was no storm in the son of poseidon's eyes, and, just for a fleeting second, Annabeth saw the boy she met all those years ago, on the porch of the big house.

When she closed her eyes, everything went back through her head, her life in a moment, replaying, but all she could focus on was percy.

And when she finally stopped fighting, it was knowing she was safer than she had been her whole life.


End file.
